The major objective of this proposal is to provide an anual training program in spinal cord injury (SCI) research techniques. Participants in this program will receive in depth hands-on laboratory training in: Thoracic and cervical laminectomy surgeries, spinal contusion and transection injuries in rats and mice, operating spinal contusion injury devices, overground locomotor analysis (BBB and BMS), advanced behavioral techniques, care of SCI rats and mice, histological preparation and microscopic analysis of spinal tissue, electrophysiological readouts (including EMGs, MEPs, and SEPs), methods for intraspinal delivery of drugs and/or cells including microinjections and intrathecal catheter delivery. This program will also emphasize the human aspect of SCI by including a lecture from a SCI board certified neurologist and several interactive discussions with individuals with SCI in which the issues they face in daily life will be discussed. We also will provide relevant information via lectures and discussions on such topics as the historical background on SCI research, experimental design, data analysis and interpretation, tract tracing as well as other topics. All trainees will receive extensive course materials including an illustrated course manual and several DVDs containing locomotor analysis related information. It is the goal of the program that all participants will be proficient in performing SCI research after completion of the program and will be able to teach the techniques learned in the OSU training program to other members of their home laboratory.